Unsub files
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Unconnected AU drabbles where members of the BAU team are serial killers themselves.
1. fatal to him who bears

**Title**: fatal to him who bears, to all who ever bore

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Lord Byron

**Warnings**: AU, talk of murder and torture and child abuse

**Pairings**: Hotch/Reid

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 215

**Point****of****view**: third

**Prompt**: Criminal Minds, Unsub!Hotch/Unsub!Reid, the perfect gift for his lover

* * *

><p>Every time Aaron's birthday rolls around, Spencer wishes he hadn't already killed every member of his family. Aaron is so hard to shop for; if anyone from his childhood was still alive, Spencer would know the perfect gift from the get-go.<p>

But no. Aaron killed them all before faking his own death, so now Spencer has to wrack his brain each year.

Not that he minds all that much, really. Aaron does something elaborate for Spencer's birthday, and picking out the perfect thing can be fun. Seeing Aaron's face is always a thrill, and leads to the best sex.

This year must be spectacular. Spencer watches Aaron walk over to the bed, noting his slight limp. His leg isn't fully healed from that close call in Cleveland, almost six months ago. Agent Morgan, one of the FBI goons chasing them, got lucky.

Oh, yes. That could be splendid. Aaron hasn't been given an _actual _heart yet.

"Come to bed, Spence," Aaron says.

Spencer smiles, turning off the lamp as he stands.

Agent Morgan is home in Washington. Spencer will go fetch him sometime next week (he'll make a detailed plan later, when Aaron isn't hard at work with his fingers and tongue) and then take him apart, piece by piece, and present him to Aaron.

Perfect.


	2. in the wet mild wind

Title: in the wet mild wind they swing toward spring

Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov

Warnings: AU; blood and violence

Pairings: none

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 245

Point of view: third

Prompt: Criminal Minds, Reid, trigger-happy

* * *

><p>In another world, Spencer controlled his temper, became both a doctor and a federal agent, and saved a lot of lives.<p>

But in this world, Spencer got away with murder.

.

There's a list in Spencer's head. He never writes it down, or mentions it to anyone. It's not alphabetical in any way, or numerical. It's not scientific.

It's actually based on a song his mother used to sing him. She made the song up; it's not on the internet, or the radio, or anywhere anyone else can ever hear it.

And Spencer never uses the same method twice in a row, or even within three hundred miles of another kill. So. No way to connect them.

In this world, not that world, Spencer gets away with murder _a lot_.

.

In this world, Spencer is a writer. It's a good cover for why he travels so much. He received a large settlement from the facility that let his mother die, so he doesn't need to work. He got kicked out of school when he was ten, already smarter than every other person there combined, and he slipped through the cracks after that.

But he's happy, humming an old lullaby no one else knows and slipping a sharp blade through this week's kill's ribs.

.

In another world, Spencer caught killers.

In this world, he's a killer no one even knows to look for.

He's just waiting for someone to notice, because that's when it'll get _fun_.


	3. secrets

Title: secrets

Fandom: Criminal Minds/White Collar

Warnings: implied murder

Pairings: Spencer Reid/Neal Caffrey

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 100

Point of view: third

Criminal Minds/White Collar, Spencer/Neal, discovering one another's darkest secrets

* * *

><p>"You had to know I'd figure it out," Spencer says softly, dropping crime scene photos on the bed. "It's what I do."<p>

Neal smiles, pulling a sketchbook out of a dresser drawer and flipping it open to a page squarely in the middle before dropping it on top of the photos. "Me, too," Neal says, equally softly.

Spencer studies the drawing; it fits the photos well, complementary in every way.

"What do we do?" he asks, glancing up to meet Neal's eyes.

Neal's smile darkens. "Team up, of course," he says, stepping around the bed to kiss Spencer fiercely on the lips.


End file.
